Individuals can undergo a variety of surgical procedures, where portions of the intestinal and/or urinary tract are removed, the remaining portions are brought to the abdominal wall and a new outside opening or stoma is surgically created through which urine or feces will pass. The location and size of the stoma varies from individual to individual as a result of the surgical procedure followed. For example, the location of the stoma created during a colostomy can vary according to the portion of the colon which is diseased.
The increasing ability of medical science to diagnose and successfully remove internal tumors or correct abnormalities has rapidly increased the number of individuals functioning in society today and while wearing an ostomy appliance. After surgery, such individuals typically rely on the use of an ostomy appliance for the collection and disposal of urine and/or feces discharged through the stoma. Due to the individual characteristics of the surgical procedures and the created stomas, ostomy appliances vary to meet the differing needs of the user. A wide variety of appliances for the collection of waste products exiting the body through the stoma are presently commercially available. Typically, ostomy appliances are one or two interlocking pieces which adhere to the user's abdomen, encircling the stoma. While providing for the sanitary reception of the material discharged through the stoma, some appliances further allow for drainage of fluid without the complete removal of the appliance.
Individuals having been fitted with an ostomy appliance have typically depended upon an encircling belt or support type garment in the proximate region of the body for support of the appliance. Generally, however, these prior ostomy undergarments have failed to provide sufficient support necessary for the comfort of the user or have the result that the pouch rests against the skin of the wearer. Often maintenance of the appliance by the user is difficult and awkward when worn with prior garments. The user often experiences skin irritation from the pouch resting directly against the skin. With prior garments, the appliance was readily noticeable under the user's clothing. Further, prior garments and containment articles made either no provision or insufficient accommodations for night, active (ie. exercise or spa activities) and intimate wear by the user. Numerous insufficiencies of prior garments or articles have negatively affected or neglected both the physical and psychological comforts and needs of the user.
Prior art and patents propose various undergarments but none provide all the benefits proposed in this invention and all heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages. Several types of undergarments have been proposed--for example, patents by Silverstein (U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,828), Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,304), and Brewer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,511) show only a basic undergarment. Patents by Livingston (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,200), Katchka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,178), Countee (U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,935), Nalbandian (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,531), and Moretz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,467) show an undergarment with some variation of a basic storage/concealed pocket not functional for ostomates. The patent by Troyer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,342) is a panty with waterproof material for incontinent persons which does not provide any advantages to ostomates. Patents by Fair (U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,355) and Beaupied (U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,006) are undergarments specific to individuals with an ostomy but are limited to concealment only. Pending application by Gupton (1998) is an ostomy undergarment designed for males or persons requiring special assistance in getting dressed or a caregiver and is limited to concealment and access only.
After careful review of prior art garments noted above, it is apparent that although they include some type of basic storage/concealed pocket, they do not address specific advantages of appropriate positioning of the pocket which is a major consideration for ostomates, or are not designed to properly accommodate the ostomy appliance pouch.
By caring for the physical and psychological needs of support, containment, comfort, and discretion, the resulting effect on the user is one of improved confidence and self-esteem.